<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be the part of the Villainous family by Dracklana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004779">To be the part of the Villainous family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracklana/pseuds/Dracklana'>Dracklana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying in the past, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, I dont have a name for my AU, M/M, Orphans, Paperhat is canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team as Family, Villainous au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracklana/pseuds/Dracklana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eisen's life was suffering itself; but on a rainy day, a strange figure gave him a helping hand. From here, everything turned upside down ...</p><p>A new member arrives in the already strange little family living in the Black Hat Manor, who is not easy to integrate at all. Not to mention that there is already a little girl in the house who has no idea how to treat a sister... But well, that makes the family beautiful, doesn't it? Something exciting is always happening. We blow up the kitchen, snatch the super-dangerous laser gun, or just smoothly torture our sister...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hat &amp; Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s) (past), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucky find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This story is based on my own AU, which has no name yet. The original characters may be a little ooc sometimes ... so I'm sorry, but I hope they're still lovable.<br/>English is not my native language, I apologize for any errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather today was really not favorable in Hatsville; thick gray clouds covered the sky and the rain poured non-stop. Yet Dr. Flug Slys would have been really happy if the sun had finally come out.<br/>
It was the first day in a long time that he was able to get rid of the mansion. A lot of work, orders, Dementia, 5.0.5 or Black Hat have always kept him up so far, so he didn’t have a chance to jump into the mock-up shop in town. And now that he was finally able to take the time to buy new paint, of course it's raining…<br/>
"It's okay," - he thought to himself as he headed home in his usual lab coat, with a bag of paint in one hand and an umbrella in the other, which fortunately protected the paper bag on his head - “At least I managed to buy everything I wanted.”<br/>
The Doctor headed straight home. He knew very well that his boss wouldn't be happy if he was a minute late for dinner. He would even be able to turn the whole city upside down to find him…<br/>
Dr. Flug smiled involuntarily at the thought. Slowly it had been a year since his relationship with Black Hat had progressed beyond the simple boss-employee relationship. Of course, they had to deal with a lot of difficulties during this time… Black Hat has never had a really good relationship with emotions; though he tried to do everything for Flug so that it wouldn't hurt him. Then there was Dementia, who also had a hard time to get over the fact that the love of her life had chosen someone else. Plus, it was Flug… Then there was Mylady, whose reaction the Doctor was more afraid of than the lizard girl’s; fortunately, however, she received the matter quite well.<br/>
By now, we can say that the order in the strange little family has settled down quite well. Sure, there were quarrels, fights, and insults, but well, in which family aren't they there?<br/>
However, no matter how much Dr. Flug hurried home this rainy afternoon when a sniff hit his ear from an alley, he was forced to stop. Through his glasses, he peered cautiously but curiously into the dark little street and was surprised to see a young girl crying in the rain next to a few garbage bags.<br/>
She couldn't look more than ten years old. Her blonde hair clung wetly to her skin as she sobbed, hugging her knees, hiding her face. Dr. Flug could see from afar how thin she was and how torn clothes she was wearing. He may have been an evil genius, but the sight even touched his heart.<br/>
- Hey, are you okay? - he asked as he walked over to the little girl and raised the umbrella over her head so that the poor one would not soak even more. However, he received no answer other than sniffs – Is everything alright? - he squatted down next to her.<br/>
The blonde's head twitched a little, but the Doctor still didn't get a meaningful answer. Carefully, he set down the bag full of paint next to him, then reached out to the girl's head to stroke it, as he used to do with 5.0.5 if his precious bear was sad.<br/>
- No! - she pulled away in fright as she covered her face in fear – Please, don’t… - she asked, trembling, and Dr. Flug raised her hand in surprise.<br/>
- I do not want to hurt you - he tried to reassure the girl.<br/>
- Please… my face… - she cried desperately - Please don’t hurt me!<br/>
Dr. Flug didn't know what to do. People are usually not so afraid of him. As he looked at the girl, as she tried to cover her face defensively, he saw himself for a moment. As he hid his face from others… His fingers smoothed uncertainly along the paper bag over his head; then suddenly something came to his mind.<br/>
- Wait a minute! Maybe I can help you - he reached into the inside pocket of his lab coat, from he took out a spare paper bag. If the girl was afraid to show her face, wouldn't he be able to help her? - Here it is! - he handed the brown bag to her with a smile on his face.<br/>
The little girl reached out uncertainly for the bag and looked at it incomprehensibly at first from the cover of her hair and fingers. Then, blinking at Flug, he understood why the man had given it to her. Slightly awkward, but she pulled the bag over her head, then looked up curiously at the doctor in front of her, through the two round holes. She looked pretty funny as her blonde hair stuck out everywhere at the bottom of the bag, but she stopped crying and her gaze was no longer so terrified.<br/>
- Better? - asked Flug, as she began to nod enthusiastically - I'm glad – smiled the doctor, then he continued - Where are your parents?<br/>
- They are... they are not… - she muttered, turning her gaze sadly.<br/>
That was perfectly enough for Flug. He stood up firmly and then extended his hand to the lost child.<br/>
- Come on, you'll just catch a cold!<br/>
The little girl blinked in confusion for a few moments, then uncertainly but took his hand.<br/>
*<br/>
The girl sat at the kitchen table in complete amazement. She had never been in such a huge and rich house in her life; and not so strange. Weird black hat patterns from all over looked back at her, as she silently followed the kind man, not letting go of his hand for a moment. The paintings, sculptures and ornaments were only even more bizarre… Swords, defeated heroes, suffering people everywhere.<br/>
<br/>
Arriving in the kitchen, however, she sat down in a chair a little calm. There was nothing strange or scary here, only clean white furnitures and dishes.<br/>
- You must be very hungry - the doctor walked over to the fridge, then, taking some ingredients out of it, set out to make dinner for the guest - By the way, my name is Flug. Dr. Flug Slys - introduced himself a little later.<br/>
- Eisen… - replied the girl softly – I’m Eisen.<br/>
- Eisen? - the Doctor looked at the girl in surprise, then when she nodded, he laughed softly.<br/>
- Why ... why is it funny? - Eisen asked suspiciously.<br/>
- Flug is the first half of the word airplane in German - the Doctor explained cheerfully - And Eisen is the word railway’s. Eisenbahn.<br/>
- Oh… - the little girl's eyes twinkled - I didn’t know this.<br/>
Eisen really didn’t know that her name had such a meaning; but she really liked it. She loved trains and all bound track vehicles. However, before she could share this with Dr. Flug, a dark shadow cast on her from the kitchen door. Eisen glanced a little scared in the direction of the shadow, and when she saw the figure in the doorway, she jumped off the chair in fright and fled behind Dr. Flug.<br/>
She had never seen a creature like this; she was sure that the figure in the doorway was not a human. He was a tall, thin, dark figure, mostly in black dresses and an elegant black hat. His skin was as gray as ash, and his only visible eye looked at her as sharply as if there were a rat in his kitchen. Much of the other half of his face was covered by a glittering monocle that, flashing even in the shadow of the hat, like the teeth of a shark. Eisen was sure she was dealing with a demon or something like that; with an evil and dark creature who came to take his soul.<br/>
- Lord Black Hat - Dr. Flug spoke in a surprisingly calm voice as he placed one of his palms protective on the head of the girl trembling beside him.<br/>
- Doctor - the dark creature's gaze flashed at Flug - What is this... thing?<br/>
- A child - the doctor replied calmly, and Black Hat growled.<br/>
- I know it's a child. But what is it doing in my house?<br/>
- I brought her here… - Flug began the explanation, but was interrupted by the arrival of an another person.<br/>
- Baw? - a kind voice sounded, and Eisen looked carefully out from behind the Doctor; and perhaps she was even more surprised than when the demon appeared.<br/>
Next to Black Hat stood a huge bear who looked like a teddy bear brought to life. His fur was light blue, and a lovely little flower grew from the top of his head. Unlike Black Hat, he looked at the unknown newcomer with friendliness and interest.<br/>
- 5.0.5.! - Dr. Flug spoke cheerfully - Just in time. Would you make dinner for us and our little guest?<br/>
- Baw! - the bear replied cheerfully, then, walking over to the oven, took the place of the Doctor.<br/>
- Can we talk? - Flug stepped over to Black Hat while Eisen continued to watch the huge blue phenomenon with sparkling eyes. The figure in the hat nodded wordlessly, then silently followed the doctor down the hall.<br/>
- I hope you're not planning to keep that ... thing - Black Hat spoke as they reached out of earshot. He wanted to make a strict sound, but it wasn't too easy against Flug.<br/>
- I would like to… - the Doctor began cautiously - She was completely alone on the street…<br/>
- Beside her, there are a lot of other kids still alone on the streets - interrupted Black Hat - How is she different from the other hundreds and hundreds of orphans?<br/>
- She reminds me a little bit of myself… - Flug replied softly, and Black Hat sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no to the other - You won't even notice she's here!<br/>
- If it will be any problem with her… - Black Hat looked strictly at Dr. Flug.<br/>
- There will be none - promised the Doctor - And maybe it'll be good for Mylady to have another kid in the house.<br/>
Black Hat just growled at the idea, but no longer argued with the other. They quietly went back to the kitchen — Flug with a happy smile, and Black Hat a little grimly — where they were greeted by quite a chaotic image.<br/>
- Hey, look! I found a little girl! - Dementia shouted cheerfully as she squeezed one of Eisen's arms. Poor little girl clung to 5.0.5 in fright as she tried to get rid of the loud lizard girl.<br/>
- Dementia, let her go! - Black Hat spoke sternly, while Flug just laughed softly at what he saw. He hoped Eisen would be in a good place in their little family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The other girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eisen is getting used to her new life, but a returning family member makes her day a little harder...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eisen thought it would be hard to get used to her new life in Black Hat Manor. To her surprise, however, after a few days, she felt as if she had lived in the strange, hat-shaped house for years. Although this was probably due to the fact that everyone was very kind to her; I mean ... almost everyone.<br/>
Dr. Flug tried to spend at least a little time with the girl every day. He offered her books, helped her learn, and together they started building a railroad model in Eisen’s room. He even made a pair of glasses for the girl, based on his own, which she could finally see properly, and she was able to wear along with the bag, which she didn’t take off in front of others in the same way that Flug did. Eisen initially feared that the Doctor would ask questions about her past, but to her greatest delight he did not. Not only Flug, but the others did not bother her with questions, which she thanked with not researching in their private lives either.<br/>
5.0.5. was the other with whom Eisen soon became friends. The bear was happy to help her anytime, they had breakfast and lunch together (since the others usually worked at this time), and he even combed her hair and braided it in the morning. In return, Eisen helped him clean, cook, and do the dishes so she wouldn’t feel so useless.<br/>
Dementia was a bit more difficult... The lizard girl was apparently happy with the arrival of the new family member, but her loud and chaotic behavior often frightened Eisen. Sometimes, though, they were able to play video games together quite well and watch silly cartoons on TV.<br/>
The only one she didn’t get along well with was Lord Black Hat. Luckily for Eisen, she met the demon almost only at dinner, and they never spoke more than two words. She was afraid of Black Hat, in vain did Dr. Flug say he wasn't as evil as he seemed. It was enough for Eisen to see his shadow on the wall and wanted to hide in a closet in fright.<br/>
It is no coincidence, then, that one day, as she was sitting at her desk planning the mockup track, she shuddered in fright as the dark shadow of a hat projected against her on the wall.<br/>
- Lord Black... Hat... - she turned in her chair in fright, but to her greatest surprise she did not find herself facing the lord of the house.<br/>
Who stood before Eisen looked like a scaled-down copy of Black Hat; and was also a little girl. At first glance, she may have been as old as Eisen, and she was pretty much one tall with her, if we don’t count the hat sitting on her head. Like Black Hat, she had ash-gray skin, a thin figure, and a monocle that looked a little funny on a little girl. Her hat was also black, but the ribbon on it was purple and also adorned with a large bow. She wore a white blouse with a purple skirt that matched her hat, and surprisingly for Eisen, she also had hair; which she wore in two poison-green braids.<br/>
“She can be the daughter of Black Hat...” - Eisen thought as the other girl measured her curiously. Dr. Flug had previously mentioned to her that Lord Black Hat had a child who also lives in the house and they had not met so far just because she had to spend some time with her mother.<br/>
- Hi...! - greeted Eisen cautiously because she didn't know what to expect from someone so similar to Black Hat. However, the other girl did not answer; in turn, a dark, tentacle-like formation appeared from her back. It was dark gray in color and seemed to have been half-shadowed; however, Eisen didn't have time to stare at it in surprise for long.<br/>
- Not! Stop it, please! - she shouted in fright as the tentacle reached for the paper bag on her head and tried to pull it off of her - Let it go!<br/>
However, the little Black Hat girl didn't listen to her. She watched Eisen's struggle with a curious face, trying more and more desperately to fight against her.<br/>
- STOP IT! - Eisen shouted angrily and loudly before the tentacle finally let her go. She looked up angrily, but the next moment she put her hands to her mouth in fright.<br/>
“I yelled at Black Hat's daughter!” - she panicked as the other girl looked at her in shock. Probably no one has ever talked to her like that before - “She's going to tell Black Hat who's going to throw me out ...”<br/>
However, the girl in the hat did not run to complain to her father; instead, even more shadow tentacles appeared that surrounded Eisen.<br/>
- Hey, let me go! - Eisen shouted in fright as the strong tentacles lifted her out of the chair, but the other girl seemed to have not heard. She ran out of the room with a pensive face and then down the hall as she carried Eisen with her. She didn't stop, only at her father's room. She knocked politely on the door as Eisen continued to fight against the force holding her; unsuccessfully.<br/>
- Yes? - the sound of Black Hat came from inside, and she opened the door.<br/>
- Father, I found a human - she spoke with a wide smile - Can i keep it?<br/>
Black Hat looked up in confusion from his newspaper, which he was reading while sitting in his armchair. He looked puzzled at his daughter and then at the human girl suffering behind her.<br/>
- That human is my property. I mean ... mine and the doctor's - he finally replied, and his daughter blinked in confusion.<br/>
- Your property? That means... - she thought aloud, then grinned at Eisen, who listened to the dialogue silently and a little frightened – You are my new little sister!<br/>
- What? - Eisen asked incomprehensibly, but the girl in the hat turned back to her father.<br/>
- Got it! Bye bye!<br/>
- See you at dinner - Black Hat turned back to his newspaper.<br/>
After closing the door, the little hat girl ran down the hallway again, still not caring about Eisen, who was still trying to get out of the tentacles. Arriving in the living room, however, she finally put down the suffering human child, who groped herself frightened to see if anything had broken during the uncomfortable journey.<br/>
- Come! - the daughter of Black Hat told her as she pulled out a chair and sat down on it. Eisen dared not object after the previous stunt, so she walked carefully over to the other girl, who pressed a hairbrush into her hand. At first Eisen didn't know what to do with it, but as the girl in the hat unwrapped her pigtails, it became clear to her what she wanted from her.<br/>
“A little combing can't hurt...” -  Eisen thought as she carefully grabbed the green locks of hair. Surprisingly, they consisted of completely normal hairs, despite the strange color. Finally, she quietly began combing the other girl.<br/>
The first half hour passed completely calmly. Neither girl wanted to chat, so the minutes passed quietly as Eisen combed the green strands. After a while, however, her hand began to hurt from the monotonous movements.<br/>
- Keep going! - said Black Hat's daughter as Eisen slowed.<br/>
- But my hand starts to hurt...<br/>
- Keep going!<br/>
Eisen sighed succinctly and held on for another half hour. Luckily for her, the help finally arrived.<br/>
- Oh, hello! - Dr. Flug entered the room and Eisen looked at him for help. Luckily, Flug didn’t have to analyze the situation much to figure out what was wrong with Eisen - Hi Mylady! You got home.<br/>
- Doctor - the girl in the hat looked at him curiously.<br/>
- I see you met Eisen - smiled Dr. Flug, and Mylady nodded - Why is she combing your hair? - the Doctor asked patiently.<br/>
- She is my step-sister.<br/>
Flug blinked in surprise. Thinking logically ... Because he adopted Eisen (even if not legally) she actually became his daughter. And since he and Black Hat are together now, it made sense what Mylady said; even if it sounded strange when uttered.<br/>
- Okay ... but why does she have to do this? - Flug finally asked.<br/>
- Because that's what the step-sisters do - the girl in the hat replied firmly.<br/>
- Where did you get this? - the Doctor puzzled.<br/>
- From the book you gave me. From the glass shoes.<br/>
- Cinderella - slapped Flug on the forehead, finally understanding the situation - Mylady, Eisen is a human, and you know very well that human get tired - he tried to free the poor blonde girl from her slave work caused by the fairy tale.<br/>
- Yes - Mylady nodded.<br/>
- Then don't you think it's time to let her rest?<br/>
- Hmmm... - the girl in the hat pondered spectacularly, then finally jumped out of her chair - All right.<br/>
Eisen sighed with relief as Mylady walked out of the room, not thanking her for her work.<br/>
- Are you okay? - Flug looked at her anxiously as the girl's footsteps fell silent in the hallway - She didn't hurt you, did she?<br/>
- No, I don't think so - Eisen replied, rubbing her sore fingers.<br/>
- Mylady is sometimes a little ... thoughtless. But I don't think she would ever hurt you - the Doctor walked over to the tired girl and stroked her head - But I'll talk to her for safety, okay?<br/>
- Okay - Eisen nodded, trusting Flug's promise.<br/>
- Come on, let's see what deliciously made 5.0.5. for dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>P.S.:<br/>A little surprise if anyone is interested:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/ran1998/art/First-meet-with-Eisen-Part-3-851251275</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What is a sister good for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. Flug tries to teach Mylady how to treat a human sister. And the girl would have a very important question.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- All right! - Dr. Flug stepped to the white board on the wall, then turned to Mylady with a felt-tip pen in his hand - Today we are going to talk about the sisters.<br/>
The girl in the hat was sitting at a table with a pencil and a notebook in her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't look bored, in fact, she was quite curiously waiting for the Doctor to continue. It wasn’t the first time Flug had given her a lecture, but this time at least she was interested in the topic. After all, they didn't want to talk about boring rules now, or why you shouldn't take your neighbor's cat, but about Mylady's new little human sister.<br/>
- So - Dr. Flug began as he turned toward the board - First of all, Eisen is a human, which means you have to be careful with her, okay? - he asked as he wrote Eisen's name on the board.<br/>
- Because otherwise she'll break.<br/>
- Exactly - Flug continued as he inscribed "Human" next to Eisen's name - Also, the other important thing is that she is also a family member.<br/>
- Family member - Mylady repeated as she wrote a few words in her notebook.<br/>
- And what did Black Hat say about family members? - Dr. Flug turned to the girl, who obediently began to enumerate.<br/>
- They must not be bitten, teleported to an unknown place, caused them nightmares or tortured …<br/>
Flug nodded contentedly at the words, but she continued.<br/>
- ...unless I'm very upset or very bored.<br/>
- What? - the Doctor asked nervously and a little angrily - Did your father say that?<br/>
Mylady nodded calmly as Flug nervously twisted the felt-tip pen between his fingers. He had talked to Lord Black Hat more than once about how Mylady should be raised. He never argued that since the girl was born into a villainous family, she should receive an evil upbringing. And she was the daughter of Black Hat… But! Now he was part of the family, not just an employee. Mylady was now a part of his life. And he won’t let her be an unmanageable little monster who may accidentally hurt either him or 5.0.5 or Eisen.<br/>
- I need to talk to Black Hat - Dr. Flug put the felt-tip pen on the table, then stormed out into the hallway and disappeared toward his boss's office.<br/>
Mylady looked at the door curiously, but after a few minutes she was tired of having to wait for the Doctor. She just wanted an answer to one question. With a grumpy face, she raised the booklet in front of her, on which was written a sentence: “What is a sister good for?”<br/>
- I must to ask someone else - she got up from her chair and then set off in the house to find the other residents.<br/>
Mylady headed for the kitchen for the first time, where she easily found 5.0.5.<br/>
- Baw! - the bear greeted her happily as she entered. 5.0.5. immediately spread his big arms to hug Mylady, but stopped halfway. He knew full well that he should not hug her without permission. He learned it in a painful way…<br/>
At first, Mylady didn't know how to feel for the big, soft animal. She was aware that his father did not like 5.0.5, so she also tried to hate the kind creature. But the many delicious pancakes, lovely drawings, and morning combs achieved what they couldn’t at Black Hat’s dark heart: Mylady began to like the blue giant teddy bear.<br/>
- You can - the girl sighed succinctly and 5.0.5. hugged him cheerfully. Not too long, and not too strongly, but the bear was still happy – I have a question - continued Mylady when 5.0.5. finally let her go.<br/>
- Baw? - the bear tilted his head curiously.<br/>
- What is a sister good for? - the girl asked with a serious look. 5.0.5. put his paw to his chin and thought. He didn't really have to think too much. A sister is considered a family member, so the answer was clear to him.<br/>
5.0.5. took out a sheet of paper and a few pencils from one of the drawers, and after a brief drawing he showed his drawing, that is, his answer to Mylady.<br/>
- This is ridiculous - Mylady put her hand on her hip, seeing the image filled with hearts on which she and Eisen laughed holding hands.<br/>
- Baw? - the bear tilted his head aside with a questioning look. He didn't understand what was so impossible about what he had drawn. Instead of answering, Mylady just snatched the drawing from his hand and stormed out of the kitchen.<br/>
- Silly creature… - the girl growled as she walked down the hall. However, she did not throw out the drawing, but slipped it between the pages of her booklet. She didn't want to ruin 5.0.5.’s work if the bear had already helped him.<br/>
Mylady's next trip led to perhaps the loudest room in Black Hat Manor.<br/>
- Mini Lady! - Dementia shouted, seeing the girl in the doorway of her room. The lizard girl tossed towards Mylady without thinking, but the suddenly appearing dark tentacles stopped him halfway.<br/>
- That's not my name – the girl told in a serious voice to the captured Dementia, who was still trying to get to the little girl to hug her. Mylady didn't like the loud girl hugging her. She was always sticky and smelled weird, plus she never wanted to let her go.<br/>
- But you are so small and cute. Like a little Black Hat - grinned Dementia. Mylady thought about throwing her out the house window, but she knew she would climb back in half a minute. And she wanted to ask her something anyway.<br/>
- I will allow you to hug me, but you have to answer one of my questions first - she suggested, and Dementia nodded violently.<br/>
- Of course, I will answer anything for you!<br/>
- What is a sister good for?<br/>
Dementia stopped fighting the tentacles while she thought, then finally responded with a wide smile.<br/>
- Well, to have someone to torture.<br/>
- Details - Mylady demanded with an interested face.<br/>
- You mean Eisen under a sister, right? - Dementia asked, then continued after Mylady nodded - Eisen is like Flug. If you bother and annoy her, she will do very funny things.<br/>
- And why is that good for me? - the girl in the hat asked further.<br/>
- Because it's funny!<br/>
Mylady pondered Dementia's response. She liked it better than the bear's answer ... but she wasn't sure she wanted that in a sister. She wanted Eisen not just as a toy. She liked it when Eisen shouted at her and she was not afraid of her or treat her like others.<br/>
- Come on, let me hug you! - Dementia shouted impatiently, and Mylady released her with a sigh. The lizard girl jumped at her the moment the tentacles released her. With her smeared and sticky arms, she immediately hugged Mylady and lifted her up from the ground.<br/>
- Okay, enough! Let me go! - the girl in the hat said nervously, about five seconds later.<br/>
- No! - Dementia rubbed her face against Mylady, who in disgust tried to push the lizard girl away from her.<br/>
- Let me go!</p><p>Mylady was able to escape Dementia's room in about ten minutes later, after angrily teleporting the girl somewhere to the other side of the island. She angrily scolded the hallways of the house. It's not enough that she didn't get a normal answer to her question, but she even smelled like Dementia…<br/>
- Annoying lizard… - she growled angrily, but as she walked past the living room door, ringing and puffing sounds hit her ears. Slightly set aside her nervousness, she peeked curiously into the room.<br/>
Eisen sat on the couch in front of the TV, playing on a video game console. She was so immersed in the game that she was quite scared when Mylady just sat down next to him.<br/>
- Hi… - Eisen looked puzzled at Mylady, who was curiously watching the colorful car exploding on the TV screen. The two girls hadn't spoken to each other since Eisen had combed Mylady's hair for a long time yesterday.<br/>
- What are you doing? - asked Black Hat's daughter.<br/>
- I'm playing... with Mario Kart... - the blonde girl replied cautiously as she watched Mylady. The girl in the hat was apparently very interested in the game - Aren't you used to playing video games?<br/>
- No. It seems too childish - Mylady replied seriously, and Eisen raised her eyebrows to cover the bag on her head.<br/>
- But you're a child... - Mylady did not respond to the comment, so Eisen didn't push the question further. Instead, she held out the controller in her hand to the other girl - Want to give it a try?<br/>
- But you're playing now - Mylady looked at the buttoned device in confusion.<br/>
- Yes, but we can both play at the same time - Eisen replied - We just need another controller.<br/>
After Eisen gave Mylady a short lesson on how to control the game and managed to choose the right character for her (of course she wanted to be the big, evil monster), they played the first race. Eisen won easily, of course, but the other girl didn't seem to be saddened by fourth place either.<br/>
- I can blow them up! - Mylady smiled, forgetting that video games were "childish."<br/>
- Yes, you can - Eisen smiled, though the paper bag covered it. Now that Black Hat’s daughter hadn't bothered her with shadowy tentacles, she found the other girl quite cute.<br/>
- Again! - Mylady looked firmly at the one sitting next to her - I want to win!<br/>
- All right, all right... </p><p>Flug left Lord Black Hat's office a little tired. Luckily, he managed to discuss the matter of Mylady's behavior with him, but in the end they were left with the fact that the girl's father would only intervene if the girl did something really bad.<br/>
- She is my daughter, what do you expect from her? - asked Black Hat, and Dr. Flug could not argue with that.<br/>
However, when he went back to the room where he had left Mylady, the girl was not there. The Doctor walked around the house with a little anxiety to find the child in the hat, but when he reached the living room, he listened in surprise to the sounds coming out.<br/>
- You're cheating!<br/>
- That's not true! This is called a short cut.<br/>
- But I didn't know about it!<br/>
- I didn't cheat either…<br/>
- You can't use it in the next round! Or show me where it is!<br/>
- All right…<br/>
Flug watched the two girls in silence for a few minutes as they quarreled with each other as they played video game. Neither tried to hurt the other or ran away in fright. They were just like... two kids now. Two kids who play and have nothing unusual or bizarre in them.<br/>
“ Maybe they'll get along at the end” - the Doctor thought as he silently closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>A little extra scene that was left out of the story:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/ran1998/art/Step-Sister-Fanfiction-877790302</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dissonance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two girls are getting used to each other, but sometimes Mylady is called upon by her duties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eisen's first thing in the morning, after waking up, was always to reach out for her bedside table and pull the paper bag over her head, then put her special glasses in place as well. She never thought such a simple thing could give her such a sense of security. Yet, since she wore it, she had woken up in the morning without fear, and she did not have to cover her face during the day.<br/>After she got dressed, she walked to the door to set off for breakfast - but for a while there was one more thing she had to do on the way.<br/>- Good morning! - greeted Eisen Mylady, who waited patiently in the hallway. The girl in the hat waited for the blonde every morning from the day of the joint video game. She never knocked on her room or woke her up, just waited patiently for her in the bend.<br/>- Morning! - Mylady nodded, and after the other girl got to her side, they headed to the kitchen together. They didn’t really talk while walking, but it was comfortable for both of them that way.<br/>The girls always ate their breakfast with 5.0.5, who always made them something delicious. Pancakes, omelettes, sandwiches; the bear was able to make almost everything perfectly. The adults living in the house had been working for a long time at this time, so the three youngsters could enjoy their breakfast in peace.<br/>After the meal was over, the girls mostly retired to play something together. It was weird for Eisen at first that Mylady wanted to spend time with her, but with the exception of one or two annoying cases, she proved to be a pretty good playmate. Mylady was creative, not very loud, and to the great delight of the other girl, not very good at video games. Although in return, Eisen had to endure the dark, magical things that sometimes appear, and the somewhat scary behavior of the girl in the hat.<br/>They also set off together in the direction of the living room this morning, but Mylady stopped at one of the windows on the way.<br/>- It rains - she remarked softly.<br/>- Really - Eisen also stopped, glancing out. More and more raindrops appeared on the window glass pretty slowly, while the sky was covered with gray clouds - Did you want to go outside today? - she asked a little worriedly. She wouldn't have had a problem with the yard yet, but with the city ...<br/>- Perhaps - Mylady nodded, then walked slowly down the hall - But then tomorrow.<br/>- All right - Eisen hurried after the other girl - And what do you want to do today?<br/>- Read - Mylady replied after some thought.<br/>So the two girls got themselves a few books from the library (Eisen chose mostly storybooks and textbooks about trains, while Mylady selected dark volumes of Black Hat, which had scary covers and were written in strange languages), and settled in the living room. Eisen didn’t mind such calm days at all, when she had less to worry about being raised by dark shadow tentacles or suddenly teleported to the other half of the house. However, after a quick lunch, Mylady didn’t head for the living room as she would have expected.<br/>- Don't you want to read anymore? - the blonde asked stopped, but the green-haired girl shook her head.<br/>- I have to practice - she replied briefly and then disappeared into the part of the house used by Black Hat.<br/>“Practice?” - Eisen tilted her head in confusion. The first thing that came to her mind was that the other girl must be practicing something dark and scary with her father… - “I do not want to know!” - she shook her head quickly, then hurried back to the storybooks to not even accidentally think of the evil things Mylady and Black Hat could practice.<br/>However, Eisen was wrong. Mylady didn’t have to practice dark spells or how to blow up a hospital, she had to practice playing the piano. Black Hat was notoriously fond of music, so when her daughter was old enough, she was required to start playing some instrument. But her father at least allowed her to choose the instrument, so Mylady decided on the piano. <br/>She loved the sound of the big black instrument and wanted to accompany her father's violin playing one day; but for now, she was still struggling to play with both hands at the same time.<br/>She could play the melody nicely with her right hand, and if she only played it, she had no problem with the accompaniment with her left hand. But no matter how many times she tried to play the two vocals at the same time, she always messed up something. After half an hour of unsuccessful attempts, she simply couldn't take it any longer.<br/>- Silly keys - she hissed angrily as a dark tentacle appeared from her back and then rose high. Mylady's eyes glowed red as she prepared to strike the disobedient instrument, but a gloved hand stopped the dangerous blow. The little girl blinked in confusion, then looked up incomprehensibly – Father - she determined quietly as the tentacle shattered between Black Hat's fingers.<br/>- This is your fourth piano. Why do you want to ruin it again? - Black Hat asked sternly as he clasped his hands behind his back. He definitely didn't seem too happy.<br/>- The piano keys don’t want to play the song well - Mylady replied cautiously. She knew full well that her father did not like it if she did not formulate the sentences nicely; especially if he is in a bad mood.<br/>- Because you don't play properly. Don’t blame the instrument for your own clumsiness - sounded the stern response, and Mylady looked sadly aside.<br/>- All right…<br/>Black Hat looked down at his daughter with a searching look. He knew that sometimes he might be too strict with her; but he cannot expect less from his own child than perfect precision. What will happen to name Black Hat if he lets his daughter be like the other kids? Mylady already spends too much time with Flug and the other child; not to mention the bear. Black Hat wasn't afraid that evil or darkness would diminish in the girl, but he could not ignore that Mylady was partially mortal. He couldn't know in advance how the "nice" people would affect her. After all, Dr. Flug got him to start feeling things again after so much time…<br/>But as he looked at the girl, who looked so much like him, his stern thoughts drifted away pretty slowly. After all, Mylady was his first and only child. She wasn't a disobedient or bad girl at all, in fact, she always tried to please him. And in cruelty and the use of dark forces, she exceeded Black Hat’s expectations, even though at the time of the girl’s birth, his father feared that Mylady would not be as strong as he wanted because of her mother’s mortal part. Maybe she can’t play the piano perfectly yet; but she will still have plenty of time to learn.<br/>- Do you want me to play with you? - he finally asked, a little more forgiving, and Mylady jumped enthusiastically out of the chair.<br/>- Yes I want! - she nodded with sparkling eyes, then ran away for Black Hat’s violin.</p>
<p>Eisen walked a little bored in the hallways of the big house. In the last few days, he had gotten used to Mylady being there, figuring out what to do or play. As she looked at the bizarre and a little scary paintings, she suddenly heard music from somewhere in the house. Curiously, she began to follow the slightly awkward piano and the much more precise and sophisticated violin music. She could already hear the song up close when she was suddenly hugged by two huge blue paws from behind and lifted.<br/>- 5.0.5. - she looked down incomprehensibly at the bear, who, without a word, set off in the opposite direction to the music - Hey, where are you taking me? - asked Eisen in confusion, but there was no chance of getting out of the strong paws of the blue bear, and she received no more answers than the usual "Baw." A few corridors away, however, Dr. Flug appeared and the blonde girl looked at him for help - Doctor, 5.0.5 kidnapped me…<br/>- Baw! - the bear responded to the accusations as he finally put down the little girl.<br/>- You followed the music, right? - asked Dr. Flug Eisen patiently, who was apparently not so confused about the situation.<br/>- Yes... It sounded very nice.<br/>- That's why 5.0.5. brought you out of there - explained the Doctor - Lord Black Hat and Mylady play that music.<br/>- So that was what she had to practice - understood Eisen Mylady's earlier words, but the situation was still not entirely clear to her - But why can't I listen?<br/>- If you listen too much as Black Hat plays the violin, it doesn’t do any good with your head - Flug knocked her head gently - You can go crazy.<br/>- Really? - Eisen blinked in surprise - This is scary… And what about Mylady?<br/>- She can stand it, after all, Black Hat is her father.<br/>- Yeah, but… what about her music? - she wondered further.<br/>- I… I don't really know - Flug admitted - she's not playing so skillfully enough to be able to play so much without a break.<br/>Eisen pondered this a bit. So there are still questions about Mylady that not even the Doctor knows…<br/>- However, I have some free time - Flug continued with a smile - We can continue to work on train models.<br/>- It would be great! - Eisen cheered at the idea. However, before they headed for his room, she turned to 5.0.5. - Thank you for bringing me from there!<br/>- Baw! - the bear smiled as his ears moved happily.<br/>Finally, Dr. Flug and Eisen set out for the girl's room to assemble the vehicles, which consist of many small parts. On the way, however, the little girl couldn’t stop herself from asking something.<br/>- Doctor… do you think Mylady would be angry if I kept a research diary about her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Candy Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mylady wants to go to the candy store and of course she takes Eisen with her, even if she's not so happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Eisen's research diary<br/>
About Mylady<br/>
<br/>
Known differences between Mylady and Black Hat:<br/>
- Mylady has to eat; to my knowledge, Black Hat doesn't have to (yet he used to)<br/>
- the same is true for sleep (although I haven't seen Black Hat sleep yet)<br/>
- Mylady doesn't like to use proper grammar unless her father is present<br/>
- Mylady like…<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>At the sound of the knock, Eisen closed her booklet in front of her in fright. She had been thinking all night that she should start gathering her knowledge of Mylady. Not to help the future or the heroes, but... for her own entertainment. She talked to Dr. Flug about it the night before, and the scientist didn’t try to dissuade the girl from the research, but warned her that it would be better to keep it a secret. Flug wasn't sure how Mylady would react if she found out Eisen was keeping notes of her, but he was sure Black Hat would be very, very angry.<br/>
Eisen didn't want to risk it either (she was afraid of Black Hat anyway, she didn't even want to anger the demon), so before she walked to the door of her room, she hid her booklet well under her bed. She hoped the others would continue to respect her privacy and no one would search her room. It was good that she did so, because when she opened the door, she found herself facing Mylady.<br/>
- Hi! - Eisen greeted the other girl as she tried to look innocent. Apparently, however, Mylady was now interested in other things.<br/>
- Come! - she announced without any details, then walked down the hall without looking back. Eisen blinked in confusion, but ran after the other girl without any question. They walked quietly all the way to the front door of the big house and then out through it. Eisen hoped the girl with the hat just wanted to do something in the garden, but it soon became clear that this was not the case when Mylady headed for the big black iron gate.<br/>
- Where… where do you want to go? - she paused on the gray stone stairs.<br/>
- Candy store - the answer sounded as Mylady opened one of the wings of the squeaking gate.<br/>
- We shouldn't go without permission… - Eisen tried further, still not moving down the stairs.<br/>
- I asked Father.<br/>
- Oh… - Eisen bit her lower lip. If Black Hat allowed them to leave, Mylady wouldn't care about Dr. Flug's opinion. She tried to come up with some other excuse not to have to go - But I don't have pocket money, so… I couldn't buy anything anyway.<br/>
- I have - Mylady turned to the other girl with a questioning look. Now she was starting to notice that Eisen didn't really want to go with her – I can give to you.<br/>
- Thanks but… I don't want to eat candy so much now, so… - Eisen muttered, poking the edge of her shirt. Mylady became less and less aware of the situation. Why doesn't the other girl want to go with her? Isn't she tired of being in the house all the time? Plus, she knew that Eisen did love sweets.<br/>
Other times, the girl with the hat might not have dealt so much with Eisen's behavior, but she didn't want to go to the town alone. That would have been too boring. And Eisen was her little sister, so her job is to be with her even in boring times and entertain her at least a little. So Mylady was determined that the blonde girl would accompany her anyway. But how could she get her to do that?<br/>
Sure, she could use her spells and carry the girl with her, but that would be more tiring than going alone. Plus, the Doctor would be mad at her again for not taking care of Eisen. So, Mylady applied another trick she had learned from her father: manipulation.<br/>
- We can go into the model shop - she spoke in a calm voice, trying not to smile as Eisen looked at her with sparkling eyes.<br/>
- Really? - the blonde girl asked enthusiastically, then added a little suspiciously - And are we buying something, or are we just going in?<br/>
- You can choose one thing - Mylady agreed willingly.<br/>
Eisen hesitated spectacularly. In fact, she really wanted to go to the candy store; and to the model shop mainly!<br/>
“There’s not much chance of meeting someone I know, is there? Plus, thanks to the paper bag, they won't recognize me anyway… And Mylady will be there.” - she pondered, then finally ran down the remaining few steps and headed into the town after Mylady.</p>
<p>The two girls finished pretty soon in the shop full of paint and tiny vehicles, though for Mylady, that quarter of an hour was too long to wait for Eisen. Although, she found the little plastic tanks quite cute.<br/>
As they walked down the sidewalk toward the nearby candy store, Eisen no longer seemed so nervous and scared. She walked quite cheerfully past Mylady, holding the bag hiding her new train. Her good mood did not disappear when they arrived at the store, as this was the first time she had been able to go in there. She had never had enough extra money to spend in places like this before.<br/>
- Hello, Little Hat Lady! - greeted the old lady smiling from behind the counter as they entered the door. The owner of the candy store looked like any grandmother: caught in a bun, gray hair, a floral apron, and big round glasses. Eisen thought she too could only be a normal person, like the vast majority of those living on the island.<br/>
- It’s Mylady – the girl replied without greeting that she had walked over to the shelves packed with candies and lollipops.<br/>
- But it's still not a real name, my dear - the lady laughed, and in fact Eisen could not blame her; at first she didn't believe it was Mylady's real name either - And who are you, darling? - the shopkeeper turned to the blonde girl.<br/>
- My name is Eisen, ma'am - she introduced herself quickly.<br/>
- Nice to meet you, Eisen - the lady smiled and surprisingly didn’t even comment on the paper bag on her head (though, presumably she had seen weirder things on the island) - I hope you like sweets.<br/>
- Yes, I really like sweets! - the girl nodded enthusiastically.<br/>
- Then I'm sure you'll find something delicious for yourself here.<br/>
The shopkeeper lady was right, though in such an assortment it would have been hard not to find some delicacy. There was everything a child's mouth could wish for: lollipops, hard candies, pickles, gums, caramels… In the end, the two girls left the store with two very stuffed bags. They were lucky that Black Hat was quite generous with Mylady’s pocket money.<br/>
- I think it will take a while for us to eat it all - Eisen looked down at the many colored bags smiling - Did you buy sugar skulls?<br/>
- Yes - nodded Mylady, who was quite happy with the shopping.<br/>
- Can I get a little of it? - the blonde girl asked, and the girl with the hat looked at him puzzled.<br/>
- Of course not. This is mine!<br/>
- Please! Just a little - Eisen kept trying, but before she could get a negative answer again, a boy spoke not so far away from them.<br/>
- Hey, wait guys, I know that voice!<br/>
Mylady turned curiously in the direction of the voice and saw three boys who seemed a few years older than her across the street. They all wore loose and colorful clothes, complete with a baseball cap or headphones. They were typical "cool" guys, but Mylady had never seen them before; Eisen, however, knew them clearly, for as she heard their voices she froze beside the girl with the hat.<br/>
- Really, isn't that the bizarre girl with weird eyes? - asked one of the guys laughing at his buddies as they cut across the street.<br/>
- But yes! - the other grinned as he watched the frightened Eisen, who still could not move, just watching the approaching trio with a frightened look. They're almost home… How could she be so unfortunate that she meets these three at the last minute?<br/>
- Do you really think a stupid paper bag will help? - the tallest boy stepped in front of her with an evil smile and had already raised his hand to tear the bag from Eisen's head.<br/>
- No! - she stepped back in fright, but before the guy's fingers could reach her, the movement was interrupted.<br/>
- What the hell?! - the other two boys jumped back in horror as the black tentacles appearing out of nowhere wrapped around their buddy. They grabbed his legs, his body, and both hands with lightning speed, and held them so tightly that he couldn't move. Perhaps most frightening, however, was not this, but the half-meter-diameter portal that appeared before him. The round small dimensional gate could apparently lead somewhere to the depths of hell, or to the center of a star, because the warmth of the angry flames on the other side could be felt even by Eisen, though he was standing behind the portal. The troubled boy, however, was not only standing in front of the dimensional gate, but his hand in the air with which he wanted to catch Eisen also hung over the portal, and the black tentacles would not let him pull him out of the heat.<br/>
- What the… Let me go! - he shouted in horror as the hairs burned pretty slowly from his palms and forearms. However, he jerked in vain, the dark forces would not let him go. Angrily and frightened, he looked at Eisen, who was once again frozen and a little puzzled by the events; then he noticed Mylady, who, with a calm face, walked there pretty slowly to him.<br/>
- You know - she began in a low, emotionless voice, watching the guy's face distorted with terror with a curious look - i can easily cut off your hand.<br/>
- What?! - he got his gaze back to his arm stuck in the portal and was only even more terrified when the gate began to collapse. The bright edges of the circle got closer and closer to his still slightly burnt hand – No… No, please! - he began to fight the tentacles with renewed vigor, but they persevered.<br/>
- You can't do this! - shouted one of the other boys as well, but neither he or his friend dared to intervene. Like Eisen, they watched the boy's suffering incomprehensibly but much more anxiously, while Mylady continued to watch patiently and curiously as the anger finally disappeared from the captive guy's face and tears filled his eyes.<br/>
- Please… please don't… - the guy cried, now in complete despair, then shouted loudly as the edge of the portal cut into a thin strip in his hand. However, before the wound could have been too deep, both the portal and the black tentacles disappeared from one moment to the next. The suffering boy fell on his knees incomprehensibly, and then, after he realized he was finally free, he ran away as fast as he had ever in his life; with his two friends in the wake. Half a minute later, there was no sign of what had happened before, just a satisfied Mylady and a still quite confused Eisen.<br/>
- Can we go? - the girl int the hat looked at Eisen, then, without waiting for an answer, started further than if nothing had happened. The blonde had to run after her after she managed to gather herself.<br/>
It was all scary for her too… Of course, she has seen Mylady use her powers many times, but… she's never been so violent and evil before. It was as if she had just played with her dark abilities at home so far. Still… Eisen couldn't feel sorry for that boy. Maybe because he finally got what he deserved? Punishment for hurting and mocking the girl so many times with his friends… Or maybe Eisen herself is starting to get bad because of her new family, who are definitely not "good" people? She wasn't sure.<br/>
- Thanks… - she finally spoke softly after a few minutes of walking.<br/>
- What? - Mylady looked at her in confusion.<br/>
- What... you did to that boy - Eisen continued cautiously.<br/>
- I didn't do it for you - the girl with the hat replied, then continued a little thoughtfully – I mean… You are my sister. You are mine. No one can hurt what is mine except me.<br/>
It took Eisen a few minutes to think about the other girl's words. It may sound weird at first, especially thinking with a human head… But Eisen already knew Mylady so well that she knew what those sentences really meant. The girl with the hat learned almost everything from her father. How she uses her power, how she plays the piano, and how she treats others. And Eisen knew exactly that "love" wasn't something Black Hat could have taught her daughter. By calling Eisen her own, Mylady didn’t want to treat her with contempt or evil. On the contrary; in doing so, she expressed that Eisen was so important to her that she wanted to keep and protect her.<br/>
- Nevertheless, thank you! - Eisen smiled at the other girl, who was just humming in response - Can I ask you something else? - Eisen continued after a while.<br/>
- What? - Mylady sighed.<br/>
- Why didn't you cut off that boy's hand? - the blonde girl wondered.<br/>
- First: if I do, it will be a problem. And Father and the Doctor would quarrel. I don't want that - Mylady explained, and Eisen nodded understandingly - And secondly - Mylady smiled broadly, flashing her pointed teeth - Did you see how terrified he was? He cried. The next time we meet, it will be enough to see me and he will run away.<br/>
- Okay - Eisen laughed a little too – You are evil!<br/>
- Of course!</p>
<p>
  <i>Fact about Mylady No. 1.: She's dangerous! Very, very! But...<br/>
Fact about Mylady No. 2.: Sometimes she can be a whole good sister.<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>(I will try to write interesting facts at the end of the chapters)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>